


Guitar Lessons.

by WeirdlyEverAfter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyEverAfter/pseuds/WeirdlyEverAfter
Summary: Dick finds Slade in his apartment strumming away on his guitar and he's a little shocked to be honest.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Guitar Lessons.

“I didn’t know you could play the guitar.” The soft voice did not give Slade a jump, but he was both surprised and impressed that Dick could sneak up on him. He turned to see a wide-eyed Grayson with his jaw dropped to the floor. His hair is dishevelled from his sleep and his Batman pyjamas were making him look more adorable than usual. Slade turned and brought his focus back to the guitar. 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, pretty bird.” Slade said, his fingers still strumming the guitar as if it was the most casual thing to just break into his boyfriend’s house. However, it was normal enough for Slade Wilson and to whoever knew him. 

“How did you get into my house?” Dick asked hoarsely, genuinely confused. It might just be because it’s too early in the morning for a surprise visit. 

“You don’t exactly have Batcave security here,” He answered, to which Dick rolled his eyes, though Slade wondered if he had found Slade’s answer ridiculous or his own question ridiculous. 

“Okay, why are you in my house?” 

“...I was worried,” Slade admitted. Dick tilted his head. 

“Why?” 

“You didn’t show up and you didn’t answer your phone. I looked everywhere. I thought you died.” Dick couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Not dead, I just had the flu so I decided to stay in, then I fell asleep. I’m okay now, I think. My throat’s killing me though.” Slade raised his eyebrow. 

“You can do that?” Dick shrugged. 

“Red Robin volunteered to take over for the night.” Slade nodded. He did spot another bird in the city, though he was certain that it wasn’t his. 

“How’d you find me? I don’t remember giving you my-nevermind, you’re Deathstroke the Terminator. You can play the guitar?” Dick was still trying to process this. It slipped his mind that assassins could have normal hobbies too. Slade played a tune to confirm that he could and upon hearing it, Dick felt his train of thought halt to a stop. 

“I know that song.” 

“Stop This Train.” Dick’s tired eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his eye sockets. 

“You like John Mayer? I can’t handle this right now!” Dick yelped out, though his voice was so sore from the flu it was hardly hearable. 

“Well, I didn’t know you had a guitar, you know how to play?” Dick laughed, then scratched the back of his neck. 

“Well, uh, no. Bru-Bats, he got me that guitar for my birthday and I gave up learning it after a week.” Slade did not understand why Dick would try to hide Bruce Wayne’s name, considering he was dating a man who does his research. Still, Dick was sick and there was no need for a fight this early in the morning. 

“That would explain the dust.” 

“It would.” 

Slade reached out his hand, and Dick took it. Slade pulled Dick onto his lap and placed the guitar in front of them. 

“I’ll teach you.” Dick looked up at the one-eyed assassin and snorted. 

“Reminds me of the good old days, when you tried to train me into being your renegade.” He commented. Slade remembered it well. If only his past self could see him now, teaching his enemy how to play the guitar. Slade positioned Dick’s fingers. 

“So this is the G chord,” He stated. Dick nodded, but not before kissing his lover on the cheek.


End file.
